


Water me like a plant (but don't complain if I grow into a Whomping Willow)

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody went out with Adam on Leo's night. He made a decision, hoping he could deal with the consequences later. But Leo is in no mood for talking, and what could have been a civil conversation turns into a nasty display of power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water me like a plant (but don't complain if I grow into a Whomping Willow)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular instance of the universe, a decades or so ago a very conservative party took all power in its hands and sent the USA back in time to some sort of New Middle Age in which all LGBTQIA community has been erased, and the people who weren't killed for trying to defend their rights were deported into ghettos kept apart from the rest of the city by huge, thick walls. When Leo was a child, he once crossed one of these walls together with his best friend Adam, meeting Cody, a genderfluid kid, and Blaine, his tutor and teacher. They quickly became friends, but they were separated when Cody was deported once again.  
> A few years later, Leo meets Blaine again, and he introduces him to the Rebellion, now led by Adam, a secret movement that aims to get rid of the present government to make the USA a better place again. Cody is part of the movement too, and is now in a very complicated relationship with Adam himself. However, Leo manages to win his heart back again, and start a polyamorous relationship with him, Blaine and his own fiancée, Meredith.

Cody's back slams against the shower tiles and he shivers, despite still wearing his shirt.  
Despite still wearing everything, actually. Leo usually never bothers to take off his top, but he's very keen on getting rid of what's underneath his bottom, especially if it's a skirt like tonight. But it is one of those nights, and Cody is not sure that anything will be as it usually is.

He knew this would happen – so he is not really frightened by Leo's rage as he hurls onto him again, nailing him against the shower wall – but he really hoped they wouldn't get to this point so quickly and without a real argument first. Fights cut out the edges of both their rages. Fights make what comes after softer, less violent. Less shameful, when everything is over.

But they didn't really argue. They barely talked, and Cody knew from the moment it started that it wasn't going to end smoothly – whatever is the meaning of the word with them. When he got home, Leo was already mad at him and past the point where he actually wills himself to listen. And Cody made a mistake. He's human too after all, and sometimes he's too tired to measure his words with a lab scale as Leo would require of him. He admitted he chose to be with Adam over him tonight before explaining why, and all Leo got from his lips was that he had been discarded, but most of all that he had been wronged and, possibly in his head, made fun of by he and Adam while they were together. By that time, there was no taking his words back or explain to him what happened.

Cody has only chosen to spend the night with Adam, even if it was one of Leo's, because Adam was breaking down under the pressure of the decisions he's facing with right now. Adam called him, he was on edge, his voice strained, Cody couldn't say no. Not when he knew Leo was going to be okay and safe, even without him. He made a decision, hoping he could deal with the consequences later. But this is the consequence – Leo dragging him around the house, pushing and pulling at him, throwing him in the shower and trapping him there, where he finally seems to be satisfied with him.

“Are you happy now?” Cody knows he should be less defiant if he wants this to be over soon – an he does, he wants to talk with Leo, reassure him, he wants them to cuddle together on the couch in the media room, watching a silly movie and eating junk food – but he's so mad at him that he can't hold back.

He respects Leo's issues and he tries to cope with them as best as he can. He even lets Leo rough him up when talking seems to be out of the question, because he knows that Leo needs to play the alpha male with him. But sometimes Leo's rage is senseless and mean and it hurts. It's frustrating, and Cody just can't keep quiet because he can look like a doll and play the part for his boys, but he's not stupid and he's not weak. Whatever power Leo thinks he has over him, Cody gave it to him.

Leo growls and pins him against the wall, his whole body – so much bigger and harder than Cody's – slams against him, pressing him against the tiles. Leo smells him, his lips drawn back in a disgusted frown. “You fucking stink,” he hisses. “You're still dirty of him.”

Sometimes, Leo's brain is a scary place, and Cody knows it first hand. Leo's able to feel so much hate that the amount of it would break him, if he kept it inside. And so he lets it out. A switch in his head turns off any other emotion, leaving his anger free to rule him over. Suddenly there's no reason for him to show kindness – because none was shown to him tonight – and all he wants to do is overpower Cody. His hands are hard. His words are mean. His eyes are cold and angry, but terribly detached, like he didn't even care what's gonna be left of him after he took his revenge.

“Leo...” Cody whines, trapped under him. “I came back as soon as I can.”

“For what? To rub it in my face?” Leo talks inches from his face, but there's nothing intimate about it. He just wants to invade is personal space as much as he can. Cody can't move anymore.

“No, I didn't want to be away for too long.”

“It didn't stop you from going to him,” Leo says. “He managed to fuck you, didn't he? Did you run to him because of that? Did you miss his cock?”

“Stop it,” Cody frowns, lifting his head and looking at him. “This is not what happened.”

“I can smell him on you,” Leo insists. “And I doubt you only hugged him.”

“He needed me.”

“Right, and if Mr. President snaps his fingers, you haste to open your legs and yap.”

The slap comes so hard that Leo's face turns to the side. For a moment, everything remains perfectly still, Cody's hand raised and Leo's head tilted. The complete silence that follows is eerie and unreal, loaded of an infinite numbers of possibilities, all of them dreadful.

Then, suddenly things start moving really fast. Leo grabs him by the shirt and slams him all the way to the other side of the shower. Cody hits the shower wall so hard that the whole thing shakes and the sliding doors close on their own, trapping them both inside. He sees Leo coming closer and he really thinks he's gonna hit him this time. But Leo leans forward and kiss him savagely.

It's an angry, desperate kiss, a mess of tongue and teeth that ends with him biting at his lower lip, pulling it, forcing his mouth open. Cody struggles to keep Leo's pace. He wants to kiss him back, but he's under attack and he needs to defend himself first. He whines, clawing at him blindly, until his hands close on his shoulders. He pulls Leo on himself, pressing his tiny body against Leo's chest and locking his hands behind Leo's neck. He holds on to him as Leo leaves kisses and bites along his jaw. 

Leo's body is tense and rigid, ruled by nerves more than lust, and it shows in the way he handles Cody. His every gesture is sharp and unkind, it's like he can't calm down even if, somewhere deep down, he really wants to. Cody feels Leo's hand raise again, he hears it slam once, twice, three times on the wall and every time he cringes, closing his eyes shut, fearing a blow.

But Leo is just trying to hit the shower button. Finally, the panel beeps twice, and warm water comes down from the nozzle over their heads. Leo lets out a deep grunt, assaulting Cody's mouth again. Cody gasps, and for a moment he just panics. He can't breath, and water fills his mouth every time he manages to escape Leo's lips and moves away. “Leo!” He screams, desperately. “Please!”

Leo forces him to turn around. His hands grab him by the shoulders and moves him until his face is pressed against the shower glass. Cody is drenched, his skirt sticks to his naked legs and water drips from his hair through the neck of the shirt. The vapor is already so thick that is suffocating and he can't see anything.

He can only make Leo out through his voice, when he says “I want you clean of him”, through his hands when Leo pulls downs his panties, through his whole body pressed against his back. Leo feels solid when he touches him, but he's just a shape in the water and vapor. Cody tries to relax, resting his forehead against the glass while Leo's hands draw a path on his body, unknowingly following the traces left by Adam. They fight every day, and yet keep finding themselves in the most unlikely places. Cody wish his body wasn't the field of their war, but the common ground of their peace.

Leo's fingers slide between Cody's legs, parting them. He feels them tease his opening, circle it before thrusting inside with the help of warm water and soap. Cody hisses, biting his lips. He's still sensitive from the sex he had with Adam and the soap burns a little, but he doesn't make a sound. He tries to go with it, instead. He squats on Leo's fingers, follows their moving in and out of his body. He tries to focus on Leo's scorching breath in his ear.

“You don't need much preparation, do you?” Leo asks, inserting another finger in him. “But I'm not going to put it in you until you're clean.”

Cody shivers so badly that one of his feet slip. Leo holds him up, never ceasing to finger him. Cody whines and then moans when the sudden pain starts to fade. Leo's fingers probe inside of him strongly and relentlessly, clearly not aiming to please him, but it's still a good feeling somehow.

Leo bites at his earlobe, reclaiming his attention. “Did he take you in his mouth?”

Cody can barely keep his eyes open, the heat is unbearable. “Yes,” he whines as he pushes his ass back, trying to suck Leos' fingers in. Adam was on, which means he was able to do everything, but he didn't forget to play with him first.

Leo grabs one of Cody's hands and forces it under the skirt and around his cock. “Wash it,” he orders. But his hand doesn't move away. It closes around Cody's hand and he shows him how to touch himself, the slow pace he wants him to follow. For the longest minutes of his life, Cody is trapped between the quick, ruthless movements of Leo's fingers, opening a path for him in his body, and the torturing slow pace Leo's forcing him to go. Cody feels so needy and desperate. His moans turns to hiccups, and tears well up in his eyes.

“Leo, enough. Please.”

Leo must feel the strain in his voice, Cody knows that he does. As clouded as his mind gets, Leo never really passes the line over which Cody would never forgive him again. Cody's hard limits are harder than most people's, but he still has them and Leo knows them. He knows perfectly well how much he's allowed to throw his anger at him and to misuse him before Cody calls him out on it. It's not a game for either of them, it's a fucked up coping mechanism, but with its on rules. The only way Leo seems to be able to deal with the fact that Cody lets someone else touch him – and that despite the fact that Leo has currently three people allowed to touch him.

Leo takes out his fingers and places himself between his legs. Cody feels the hard shaft of his cock slide between his buttocks a few times. He can't help but moan, and his voice just raises in a satisfied scream when Leo finally thrusts inside. Despite all the preparation, he still gets to make room for himself. Cody's body opens up for him, welcoming him inside.

Leo's left hand goes back to the shower wall, leaving Cody free to jerk himself as fast as he wants. His other hand reaches down to grab Cody's hip and keep him in place. He thrusts in him forcefully and angrily, his hard movements never taking a more steadier, calmer pace. He presses himself against his back, pushing Cody against the wall, and he barely comes out of him as he fucks him quicker and quicker.

Orgasm catches Cody by surprise. He barely has the time to feel the wave of pleasure mounting from his underbelly that he's already coming in his hand, his come instantly dissolving in the water that's pouring like a waterfall over them. As Cody's body closes around him, Leo grabs him by the hips with both hands, he rides the wave and him too. Only when he finally comes – in warm shots that fill Cody and start dripping along his legs mixed with water and soap – he relaxes and hugs Cody gently for the first time.

Cody lets him, but only long enough to catch his breath. Then, he pushes him back, forcing him out of himself. “I really hope you're happy now,” he says, smashing the shower panel with his hand. The water stops and he's almost instantly cold in his wet clothes. Leo sighs so loud that it's almost comical. “Cody, wait.”

“Am I clean enough now?” Cody goes on as he carefully gets out of the shower and wraps himself in the first big towel he can put his hands on. When he turns around to look at him, the only thing that's visible is his face. “If I've got your stuff coming out of me, that's okay, right?”

Leo follows him out and grabs another towel. “Listen, I'm sorry. I just—“

“Don't bother,” Cody says, walking out of the bathroom. “If I hear you saying you lost control one more time, I'm going to kill you.”

“Can we talk about this?”

“Now he wants to talk!” Cody screams. Leo follows the path of his tiny wet footprints on the floor. “Why is it always like that with you, that you have to fuck your way into being ready to talk?”

Leo is at a loss for explanations here. “Because I'm a selfish prick?”

“Oh, this doesn't even begin to cover what you are!” Cody screams again, entering his bedroom like a tiny towel-wrapped taco. He slams the door so hard that it opens again. “You will have to do way better than that! And you ruined my fucking skirt!”

Leo cringes. Water can clean Adam's mess, but there's no amount of water that can prevent him from getting scorched by Cody's burning rage. He will have to apologize his way back into his good graces, which will be hard to do when, despite all this wetness, his mouth is suddenly dry.


End file.
